I Need You
by angel-skie
Summary: Taichi and Yamato have been looking for their perfect soulmates and they did! But unfortunately, those ladies had acse of their own. Will their past be put behind and live in the future or will they live in the past forever and not mention love at all?
1. Chapter One

You're What Matters.  
  
I do not own Digimon. but how I wish I do! Waaah!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I provided some names of Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Yamato's parents.  
  
Tai's mom: Kasumi Yamato's mom: Yuni Tai's dad: Cai Yamato's dad: Jiro  
  
Sora's mom: Shina Mimi's mom: Mina Sora's dad: Kyousuke Mimi's dad: Kuno  
  
Chapter One "A Simple Start"  
  
Tai entered Odaiba High School with a grin on his face. Today was a special day for him.a very special day.  
  
As he entered the campus he walked around whistling. Yamato caught him around the corner and gave him a slap on the back.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for!?" Tai asked angrily.  
  
"Wha? Is that a way to treat your best friend, Tai?" Yamato asked sheepishly.  
  
"A best friend wouldn't do that, if you know what I mean." Tai said groggily as he went up to his locker. He took a couple of books and looked at the school clock.  
  
"Pretty early, ain't 'ya Kamiya?" someone asked.  
  
Tai turned to see Akira.  
  
Akira had the same hair color as Tai's. but not the same mop-headed. He was more of a pineapple head. Akira is Tai's all-time rival. His rival in soccer, his rival in everything. But Akira's not the only one.  
  
"and Ishida is too! The world must be going wrong today!" Someone declared.  
  
It was Yu.  
  
Yu had the same hair as Yamato's but had it in a longer style. And like Akira, Yu is Yamato's rival.  
  
Akira is much like Tai in many ways.  
  
And Yu is much like Yamato in ways too.  
  
You can say its fate that brought them together.  
  
"Why, can't a person change?" Tai asked.  
  
"No." both Akira and Yu said in unison as the bell rang.  
  
"Well, the belles ringing. Don't wanna be late for my first class." Yu said as he pulled Akira way, who was making faces at Taichi.  
  
Taichi was returning the effect and did the same.  
  
"By doing that, you're saying that he's annoying you." Yamato gently said as he opened his locker and took his books.  
  
Immediately, Taichi stopped and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, pal. it's not the end of the world, you know." Yamato said as he slung and arm around Tai's shoulders. (not Yaoi!)  
  
"Yeah.guess so." Tai remarked.  
  
He was feeling a bit down.  
  
Especially now.  
  
Today's a special day for Taichi and yet, it seems that everyone forgot it.  
  
Even his family.  
  
Tai shrugged the thought.  
  
He's having his finals today and he has to make good to stay in the team.  
  
He's is NOT going to loose to Akira Shinoa. No way!  
  
Taichi and Yamato started to walk towards their classroom when Yamato said, "Happy Birthday, pal."  
  
At the airport.  
  
"Mims. Tell me again. why do you bring so many bags!?" a rredheadedfemale asked.  
  
"Well, duh! We're going to stay in this school for the next two years! There is no way I'm leaving all my stuff back at England!" the pink-haired girl replied.  
  
The redheaded sighed in defeat.  
  
She knew too well to go up against someone like Mimi.  
  
The girls, pushed their cart to the airport entrance.  
  
With each move they went, males went gaga over them.  
  
Both girls had slim bodies with nice curves.  
  
Mimi, who was the pink-haired one wore a pink-fitted top and a green mini skirt. Her hair, was inches long and was swaying with the wind.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, was the redhead. Her hair was up to chin-length and was tied into two small pigtails. She wore a red sleeve-less top and denim envelop-skirt.  
  
As they waited for their car to come, Mimi said,  
  
"Hey, Sor. do you think I'll be able to find someone here. you know. unlike Michael?"  
  
Sore smiled sweetly at her best friend.  
  
"There wouldn't be a man in the world who wouldn't notice you, Mims! You got to believe in yourself more!" Sora said cheerfully as she posed a superman stance and faced up the sky.  
  
Mimi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Thanks, Sor. That helped a lot. It seems that I just couldn't get Michael out of my head. But to tell you the truth, I envy you a lot."  
  
"Envy me for what!? you're feminine, I'm a tomboy! Your fashionable, I'm not!"  
  
"Looks don't matter, Sor. It's what the inside that counts. You said it yourself remember?" Mimi asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sora said as she remembered and sweat dropped.  
  
"But what I envy you for the most. is your heart.. I couldn't understand it but. I know you're much stronger than I am. and besides, you can face problems. I can't. like Leon for example."  
  
A black limousine came and the driver and a butler came out.  
  
"It's an honor to have you back, Ms. Sora and Ms. Mimi." the butler said as he bowed.  
  
The driver followed.  
  
"Luther!!!" Sora and Mimi gleamed as they hugged the old man.  
  
"Oof! It seems to me that you two still don't have manners. What did they ever do to you in England?!" Luther asked as he smiled at the two who just broke from the embrace.  
  
Sora and Mimi looked at each other and said,  
  
"Heart-aches."  
  
inside a mansion.  
  
"What made you think we could forgot our son's birthday!?" Mrs. Kamiya asked as she lit the candles on the cake.  
  
"Aw, mum." Taichi said shyly.  
  
"Will you look at that, Mr. Kamiya here is blushing!" Yamato joked around.  
  
Just by the instance, Hikari and Takeru appeared.  
  
"Big brother, Happy Birthday!" Hikari greeted as she gave her a present.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Tai." Takeru said as he handed his gift.  
  
Taichi received it whole-heartedly and said thanks.  
  
"Well, let's not stop till here." Mr. Kamiya said as he clapped his hands and the whole ballroom lit up and people started to come in.  
  
"a birthday party!?" Taichi asked, surprised.  
  
"Why of course, sweet heart." Mrs. Kamiya said as she kissed Tai's cheek.  
  
"also, we're here to announce a very important announcement. Not to mention, for Yamato too." Mr. Kamiya said as a smile formed in his face.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Ishida appeared.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Taichi Kamiya!" Mr. Ishida said with a big smile.  
  
"Thanks, unc!" Tai replied.  
  
"Taichi! Show some manners!!!" Mrs. Kamiya scolded.  
  
"Aw, don't be so hard on him, Kasumi. After all.. he's just a kid." Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Hey dad. Mr. Kamiya was saying something about s surprise for us. what is it?" Yamato asked his father.  
  
"Oh.'that' one?" Mr. Ishida said as he shoved Mr. Kamiya.  
  
Mr. Kamiya nodded then, laughed.  
  
"DAD!!!" Tai and Yamato said irritatingly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, son. It's for your own good."  
  
"Oh no. not another engagement!" Taichi said as he looked at Hikari who smiled.  
  
"And I wasn't told about this!?" he added with a smirk.  
  
"Dad, this is going to be our 5th one! Can't you give us a life and let us choose?" Yamato asked.  
  
"No." their mothers firmly said.  
  
"Look Tai, Yamato. We're just worried with you. You're 17 now and would be graduating next year. And you still don't have girl friends!! And worse. ::sniff, sniff:: you're blaming your mothers for ::sniff, sniff:: worrying for you." Mrs. Kamiya said as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Taichi and Yamato sweat dropped.  
  
"Fine, fine. Mom. But if this doesn't work out, promise us that you'll let us cancel it." Taichi said.  
  
"Deal." His mother replied.  
  
""And mind you, they're very nice girls. They're one of the daughters of our closest friends." Mrs. Ishida remarked.  
  
"It seems that you have lots of close friends, mom. That's also the one you said the last time." Yamato said.  
  
"and the last too." Tai added.  
  
Mrs. Ishida merely smiled as Mrs. Kamiya pulled her away from them.  
  
"What is it, Kasumi?"  
  
"Well, Yuni. those girls should have been here already. I'm a little worried. I mean. they won't be lost right?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Don't worry. If they're the daughters of Shina and Mina, I'm sure they won't.. um, wait.. maybe Mina's would. but Shina, wouldn't."  
  
"I hope so. they're the last resort." Kasumi said sadly.  
  
Yuni patted her back.  
  
"Mims! Where are you going!?" Sora asked as they entered the large mansion.  
  
"To the bathroom! I can't take it any longer!" Mimi yelled as she ran past thru the crowd.  
  
As she entered, Sora lost track of her and slumped herself.  
  
"Great! I lost her!" she murmured to herself as she walked around the ballroom.  
  
Something caught Sora's eye and saw a little gazebo by the terrain.  
  
"How kawaii!" Sora squealed as she went towards it.  
  
Sora wore a long white halter-top dress that reached to her ankles. A long white lace was slung casually around her head, making it a headband.  
  
Sora looked around the garden.  
  
The trees were sprinkled with evening dew and colored in pine green colors. Flowers blossomed beautifully as Sora smelled them.  
  
"This reminds me so much of England. and." before Sora could utter another word, she heard chirping sounds.  
  
She glanced up a tree to see a nest and one little bird was.  
  
"Finally!" Mimi shouted as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
Everyone stared at her for her sudden outburst.  
  
"Oops." she quietly said as she walked back to the ballroom.  
  
It was packed with people.  
  
"Oh no! now I lost Sora!!!!!" she yelled again. and this time, she caught a number of heads.  
  
Mimi blushed slightly and walked away stiffly.  
  
Mimi wore a night blue tube dress with a white shoal. Her hair was pinned up into a bun and streaks of hair feel aimlessly by her side.  
  
Mimi was lost at thought as she tried to refresh where she and Sora got separated. And maybe, she would still be there. hopefully that is. (we all know where Sora is.) when, she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oops.sorry." Mimi said as she looked up to see a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah." the boy replied.  
  
Mimi blushed with the one word he said.  
  
'Wow, she's pretty.' "Um, hi. my name is Yamato. and you are?" Yamato asked in a gentleman manner as he bowed to Mimi and kissed her hand.  
  
Mimi blushed more but tried to hide it. "Mimi." she said quietly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mimi." Yamato said as he tried to figure what he's going to say next.  
  
Mimi got a bright idea.  
  
"pardon me, but. have you seen a red-headed female by any chance around this ball room?" Mimi asked curtly.  
  
"Hm. I'm sorry. But with all the people around here it's hard to know." Yamato replied.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Great."  
  
"Well." Yamato started as he blushed. "I can help you find her."  
  
"You could!!?" Mimi asked enthusiastically as she caught everyone's attention again.  
  
Yamato laughed out loud..  
  
"Oops." she said in a low whisper as she blushed a little more.  
  
"Um.yeah.. if you want me to." Yamato tried to say as he stopped laughing. .  
  
"Great!!!" Mimi pulled Yamato away.  
  
Taichi walked around the gazebo.  
  
He needed some time to think.  
  
"another engagement!" he whined.  
  
"The first one was Sally. She 's pretty but she's so annoying. The next was. um, Anne I think. I couldn't stand her. I was losing my allowance! Now another one!!!! Great! Some person to spend my money too!" he said hoarsely as he sat by the swinging chair.  
  
' I know that mom and dad are just worried for my sake. that they don't want me to end up with some girl who was just after our money. but. I'm sure glad that they let me choose too. Hikari is just too lucky.' he thought when he heard someone say.  
  
"C'mon. you can do it."  
  
Taichi stood up and followed the voice.  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Taichi stopped as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl wore a white dress and was climbing up the old tree.  
  
"Um, miss." Taichi tried to say but stopped when he saw what she was doing.  
  
Sora was trying to put a little bird back to its nest and when she finally did, she patted the chick's head who was a bit grateful for what she did.  
  
Taichi smiled.  
  
Sora began to climb down when-  
  
Snap!  
  
Soar fell as someone caught her.  
  
"You better be careful. The trees here are not that strong."  
  
Sora looked up to see chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Taichi put Sora down and said, "That's a pretty brave thing you did."  
  
"That one? Oh. I do that lots of times back at England."  
  
"Climb trees?" Tai asked sarcastically.  
  
Sora blushed. "Um, yes?" she asked.  
  
Taichi laughed.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothing. just a little. never mind. the names' Taichi. And you are?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Nice meeting you, Sora. Would you want to join me by the gazebo for a little talk or something?" Taichi asked as he bowed.  
  
Taichi was surprised at what he said.  
  
He never.ever. invited a girl to do something with him.  
  
Sora thought for a moment.  
  
"Sure." she said as both of them walked towards the gazebo.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya! I've been looking for you!" Kasumi said as she pulled her son's left ear and pulled him to the family living room.  
  
Once he entered, everyone (Mr. Ishida, Hikari, Takeru, his dad, and even Yamato) was sitting by the sofas.  
  
Yamato had a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What's with the smile?" Taichi asked as he sat beside him.  
  
"Nothing much. I just met this girl who was practically a princess! Boy, was she so beautiful!" Yamato said.  
  
"Hey, I met someone like that too. Only she's more than a princess. she's a goddess!!!" Tai replied.  
  
"Wait. we might end up with the same girl. do you know her name?" Yamato said, unceasing to the thought.  
  
He liked Mimi so much already and he just couldn't bare to let Taichi take her away. Not now. Not ever.  
  
"Yeah. count to three?" Taichi said, feeling the same thing.  
  
"Three!" Hikari and Takeru said at the same time as Tai and Yamato said, "Sora/Mimi!"  
  
"Phew." Taichi sighed.  
  
"Good thing. hey, Tai. don't tell me that you actually liked someone." Yamato began.  
  
"Not that I like her or anything but she seems interesting.."  
  
"Wow, big brother is interested in a female. Boy, would I like to meet her!" Hikari said as she hugged Takeru.  
  
Kasumi and Yuni entered.  
  
"Tai, I want you to meet your fiancé." His mom said as Tai stood up.  
  
He was reluctant at this.  
  
Not another one.  
  
"Meet Mimi Tachikawa. Your fiancé." His mother said.  
  
~Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. The second one will follow shortly. I am also open to suggestions so please R/R!!!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Angel_trump 


	2. One Thing or Another

I Need You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.but how I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Two "One Thing Or Another"  
  
Yamato looked at the girl in front of him. "Mimi!!!"  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
Both of them met up midway as each gave one another a grateful smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Meeting my fiancée. And you?" Yamato replied as he brushed his hair away.  
  
"Me too." Mimi said shyly as she looked down the floor. She was happy to see Yamato again. More so to know that HE was her fiancé.or not?  
  
"Which is my, son." Mrs. Kamiya rudely interrupted as she pointed at Taichi who merely smiled.  
  
"Mom.look.it seems that Yamato likes this girl and-" Taichi tried to explain to her mother but was rudely interrupted by-  
  
"I do not like Mimi. It's just that we've.become friends. Right, Mimi?" Yamato asked as he looked over at Mimi who was actually talking to Yamato's parents.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya sighed as Mr. Kamiya approached.  
  
"Let it be, Kasumi." Mr. Kamiya said.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded her head. "I should've known better." she muttered. "Anyways."  
  
Laughter filled the room. Mimi was actually telling something of a 'certain' friend who they grew interest of.  
  
"Really!? You mean.she plays soccer!?" Hikari asked, surprised.  
  
'maybe this is it!' she thought. 'someone perfect for my brother!'  
  
"That's right. I actually forced her to wear a dress tonight. She wouldn't want to!!! I have to drag her all day just to wear it and coming here, we lost each other!-"  
  
"Practically because you went to the bathroom." Yamato caught her off guard.  
  
"I know who that is." Cai said (tai's dad) as he looked at Jiro.  
  
"Yup. Next to you.he's the only soccer fanatic. Kyousuke." Jiro said.  
  
"yup. Sora Takenouchi!!!!" Mimi beamed.  
  
"Great! I'm lost.again!!!!"  
  
Sora sighed as she looked around the huge ballroom.  
  
I wished I hadn't excused myself towards that guy. Taichi I think was his name. but.I was so uncomfortable. the way he talks. the way he moves. it's just like. Aki. fudge, Sora! Quit thinking about him! You have to get over him. That's why you came here right? To meet your fiancée and forget about that stupid Aki!!!! He treated you like ass! And no one should treat you like that! No one should be playing with your heart! .you know that.  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
Sora gazed up at the stars that night. 'they're beautiful.'  
  
"hey!" someone called.  
  
Sora looked back to see a guy behind the shadows. He stepped in.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" he asked as he slipped away and sat beside her.  
  
"Waiting." Sora replied.  
  
"For.?"  
  
"I dunno. How about you?"  
  
"Nothing. I had to attend this dumb party for the sake of my parent's business. They're out of the country so I have to take their place. By the way, I'm Akira."  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Nice name.I like it."  
  
".thanks. um, I better go. I still have to find a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh..okay. are you new here by any chance?"  
  
"Actually, yes. but I'll survive."  
  
"I could see.where are you studying?"  
  
".Odaiba High School.."  
  
"Great! I guess I'll bee seeing you there on Monday."  
  
Sora smiled and left.  
  
"Hm.she's cute. she nice. she's sexy......... she's perfect."  
  
"You mean.Sora!?" Tai asked aloud.  
  
"Then, it's settled. Mimi and Yamato are to be engaged-" Mrs. Ishida was cut off..  
  
"I didn't agree yet!!!" Yamato bursted.  
  
"Me neither!!!!!!" Mimi protested.  
  
"I'll give you three months!!! I'm sure you'll see things our way!!!!!" Mrs. Ishida said as she laughed out loud.in an evil way.  
  
"Yamato." Mimi hoarsely whispered. "You're mom gives me the creeps."  
  
"Don't worry. I can understand." Yamato whispered back.  
  
"Aw. ain't that cute!? They're whispering together!!! They look so close!!!" Mrs. Kamiya interjected.  
  
Yamato and Mimi suddenly pulled themselves away and blushed.  
  
"My brother is blushing!!!!!!" Takeru cried out.  
  
"Shut up, Takeru." Yamato muttered.  
  
"Wait.so.Sora is-"  
  
"That's right, Tai!!!! So.want to meet her?" Mr. Kamiya asked excitedly.  
  
"I already did, dad."  
  
"You did!?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I'm at a lost here. may I ask how?"  
  
"Well.I was at the garden when I saw her climbing up a tree."  
  
"That's Sora all right!"  
  
"Climbing up a tree!?" everyone asked.  
  
"Yah. she was trying to rescue this little bird that fell off from its nest." Tai explained.  
  
"Ooh. how sweet. definitely Shina's daughter." Kasumi said as she nodded.  
  
"The thing is. how will-" Tai was cut off by his sister.  
  
"Would that be her in any chance?" she asked as she pointed outside the window.  
  
True enough, Sora was there.  
  
Up in a tree! Again!  
  
Everyone went out of the room and into the balcony.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi! What do you think you're doing?!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"MIMI! There you are!!! I've been looking all over for you!" Sora yelled back from the tree.  
  
"And I supposed you climbed that tree to look for me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Um.yeah. I mean.it's high enough and you did see me." Sora said with a playful smile.  
  
"Just get your ass down here, Sor. NOW." Mimi ordered.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh! You're so hot tempered." Sore mumbled as she slowly climbed down.  
  
"Hey, bro. She's cute." Hikari nudged at Tai who was staring at Sora blankly.  
  
"Well, Hikari.I think he already noticed." Takeru whispered to her.  
  
Hikari beamed.  
  
'Finally!' she said to herself.  
  
Just then, when Sora was about seven feet away a branch she stepped on broke!  
  
"SORA!!!"  
  
Sora opened her eyes to feel a warm touch on her.  
  
It wasn't the ground.  
  
It was something so.  
  
She couldn't describe it.  
  
But she liked the feeling.  
  
When her eyes were open enough, she saw who was under her.  
  
Taichi Kamiya.  
  
With their lips, meeting each other. 


End file.
